Sucedió un San Valentín
by Kira Read
Summary: Fue en un parque, durante una fría tarde de San Valentín, que Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto se acercaron por primera vez, aunque quizá no por las razones más convencionales. Y, después de ese encuentro, los dos tuvieron la certeza de algo: no querían volver a olvidarse de la existencia del otro.
1. Y todo comenzó con un corazón roto

**Disclaimer:** Ya sabrán todos que los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y que yo solo soy una vaguita que busca divertirse un rato haciendo esto sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro :)!

**Summary**: Fue en un parque, durante una fría tarde de San Valentín, que Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto se acercaron por primera vez, aunque quizá no por las razones más convencionales. Y, después de ese encuentro, los dos tuvieron la certeza de algo: no querían volver a olvidarse de la existencia del otro.

* * *

**Sucedió un San Valentín**

_-Kira Read-_

* * *

**Uno:**_ Y todo comenzó con un corazón roto_

* * *

**-Shaoran-**

Él lanzó un suspiro mientras miraba la pequeña cajita de chocolates entre sus manos.

No, mejor dicho, _otra _pequeña cajita de chocolates entre sus manos. Tenía una bolsa llena que llevaba cargando junto a su maletín en la mano izquierda. Además de varias tarjetitas y demás cursilerías.

Hizo un puchero mientras miraba con resentimiento todas las cosas que llevaba encima. Sí de él dependiera, ni siquiera se habría molestado en aceptarlas, pero Wei le había pedido que por favor fuera amable.

"–_¡Pero yo no quiero esos chocolates, Wei! –había protestado con toda su energía._

–_Lo sé, joven amo. Sin embargo, esas señoritas ponen mucho esfuerzo y valor para acercarse a usted e intentar ofrecerle aquellos regalos. Me gustaría que los aceptara con cortesía, estoy seguro que la señora Li se sentiría muy orgullosa de saber que es usted un caballero –replicó con una sonrisa gentil el hombre._

_El muchachito había torcido el gesto mientras fruncía el ceño a más no poder. Wei lo estaba manipulando con lo de su madre y sus palabras amables, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar pensar que, de alguna manera, era cierto lo que decía._

–_De acueeeerdoo… –el hombre sonrió y él se limitó a alzar los ojos al cielo"._

¿Quién lo mandaba a prometer ser amable cuando no estaba en él? Bien, que tampoco era como si él, Shaoran Li, fuera un ogro, pero que, a sus doce años, aún tenía muy poco tacto con la gente, y sobre todo si de chicas se trataba, nadie podía negarlo.

Otro suspiro de resignación se escapó de sus labios. Ni modo, tendría que cargar con todas esas cosas a casa y entonces ya se ocuparía de ellas. Aunque no estaba seguro de si comer los chocolates que sus compañeras le habían regalado fuera una buena idea, porque sería como aceptar los sentimientos que venían acompañados de ello…

¡Y él, por supuesto, no aceptaba nada! ¿Quién quería pensar a su edad en cosas tan tontas como el amor? Si incluso eran contadas las mujeres que permitía a su alrededor.

Apresuró el paso en cuanto notó que comenzaba a hacer algo más de frío. Además de que le era bastante desagradable, no quería pescar un resfriado solo por andar pensando en tonteras.

En cuanto divisó el parque del Rey Pingüino una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se escapó de sus labios. Vaya que ya era hora. Tenía muchísimas ganas de quitarse esas bolsas que tanto pesaban de encima y volcarse en su cama a oír algo de música.

Si bien era un frío atardecer, nada le quitaba la belleza natural que solo Tomoeda podía ofrecerle a un momento así. Era tan diferente de Hong Kong, su lugar de origen, pero no era una diferencia tanto como mala, por mucho que él de vez en cuando se permitiera extrañar a su familia.

Lo habían mandado mudarse dos años antes. Su madre había insistido en que debía comenzar a valerse por sí mismo de alguna manera, ya que algún día estaría a la cabeza del clan Li y, cuando llegara el momento, sería él solo y nadie más. Claro que le había dolido que lo mandaran tan lejos, pero tampoco es que se quejara mucho. Su naturaleza ya era solitaria de por sí y Wei era una compañía tan agradable que llenaba muchos espacios. Sin contar a su prima, Meiling, que iba a verlo de vez cuando, aunque muchas veces resultara solo un dolor de cabeza.

Se encontraba ya en los límites del parque, aún perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, cuando un pequeño sollozo llamó su atención. Se detuvo al instante y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. ¿Alguien se habría caído o sería algún niño perdido?

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando identificó una figurilla que se sacudía sin cesar sentada en uno de los columpios, unos cuantos metros más allá. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, como intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, y su cabello castaño se movía suavemente con el viento.

Shaoran se la quedó mirando unos instantes, sintiendo más incomodidad que pena por ver a una chica así, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era su asunto y que seguro ella estaría bien.

_Sí, estará muy bien._

Cuando estaba a punto de reemprender su camino, otro sollozo llegó a sus oídos y rodó los ojos. Dios, esa muchachita le recordaba tanto a sus hermanas sufriendo por cualquier tontería.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, se volteó y se dijo que solo se aseguraría que todo estuviera bien y se largaría, porque él odiaba los dramas. Y tampoco estaba para soportar a una chica histérica ni nada de eso.

Al llegar cerca de ella dudó un poco, quizá no querría ayuda, pero su paz mental era más importante y no estaría tranquilo consigo mismo hasta cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Carraspeó con una timidez muy típica de él, con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas dado a la falta de costumbre en ese tipo de cosas. La muchacha se tensó entonces, dejando de hipar tanto como antes lo había estado haciendo, pero no subió el rostro para verlo.

Él se irritó un poco por eso, pero lo obvio y decidió dar el primer paso.

—Emh… ¿estás bien? —luego de hacer esa pregunta, que por cierto no obtuvo respuesta, quiso darse un cabezazo contra cualquier cosa _muy _dura que tuviera cerca. ¡¿Pero qué clase de tonto puede formular una pregunta como esa a alguien que, claramente, _**no **_está nada bien?!

_Por supuesto, solo a Shaoran Li se le podía ocurrir._

El rojo en su rostro aumentó una vez más, recriminándose por ello, y decidió hacer otro intento.

—Me…me refiero a… ¿te has caído o algo? ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien por ti? —su voz salió algo más serena y se felicitó por haber sido algo más elocuente en aquella ocasión, más la única respuesta que le dio la chica fue una negativa con la cabeza.

Los grandes ojos de Shaoran, que poseían un color muy parecido al del caramelo fundido, la observaron unos segundos más y luego se encogió de hombros. Ella no parecía querer ayuda y él no estaba para andar rogando por eso, así que…

—Bueno —se limitó a decir y se dio media vuelta asiendo otra vez con fuerza las bolsas que ya comenzaban a lastimarle los dedos.

Estaba a punto de alejarse otra vez cuando los sollozos llegaron otra vez a sus oídos y él se hartó de eso. Con el ceño fruncido y dejando caer todo lo que llevaba a un lado, se acercó hasta ella para tomarla por un hombro.

—¡Hey! Uno no anda llorando por nada en la calle así que será mejor si… —su frase se cortó al instante y él palideció.

"_Oh…"_

—¿Ki…Kinomoto? —inquirió incrédulo al toparse con los ojos verdes de su compañera inundados de lágrimas.

Sakura Kinomoto había sido su compañera de curso desde que él llegó a Japón. Siempre estaban en la misma clase y era ella quien ocupaba el pupitre que iba delante del suyo. No eran amigos y raramente hablaban, sobre todo porque él se la pasaba con Yamazaki y uno que otro amigo del salón, pero sabía que era una persona amable, porque se había ofrecido en muchísimas ocasiones a ser su amiga, aún cuando él siguiera rechazando tal cosa.

Quizá un poco boba, quizá demasiado alegre para su gusto, pero, si bien no era su persona favorita del mundo, tampoco creía que fuera muy agradable verla llorar de esa…_de esa forma_.

Aturdido por la situación, soltó el hombro de Kinomoto sin dejar de verla.

—Li —susurró ella tan bajito que apenas y alcanzó a oírla—; lo lamento, no sabía que eras tú…es que yo estaba…yo estaba...

—¿Q-qué te ha pasado? —las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin que él pudiera hacer mucho para retenerlas, pero no podía hacer más si estaba tan sorprendido.

Ella también abrió un poquito los ojos, quizá extrañada por el repentino interés que él tenía en su vida. Pero es que… ¡rayos! Tenían que verla, tan diferente a la Kinomoto que siempre se presentaba frente a él...tan diferente que asustaba.

—Yo…eh, no es nada. No te preocupes, de hecho ya me iba —un intento de sonrisa se plantó en su rostro y Shaoran supo que ella nunca había sido tan poco sincera como hasta ese momento.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —insistió sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Claro, solo ha sido una tontería…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el sol descendía cada vez más. Shaoran rebuscó en su mente con mucho más afán del que debería algo que le diera pistas sobre por qué ella estaría de esa manera hasta que un pedacito de una conversación que escuchó de casualidad, y de la que había procurado olvidarse para no parecer chismoso, llegó a su mente.

Había oído a Kinomoto y a Daidouji, la mejor amiga de esta, hablando muy entusiastamente el día anterior sobre alguna cita por San Valentín con Yukito Tsukishiro, un amable muchacho que él conocía porque lo ayudó en más de alguna ocasión cuando tenía problemas. Hasta donde él sabía, ellos eran muy amigos a pesar de lo diferente de sus edades.

—¿No tenías una cita? —sus labios se fruncieron al instante de decir eso. ¡No se suponía que él fuera tan descuidado con sus palabras! La castaña pareció bastante sorprendida, pero luego su gesto se volvió raro…muy parecido a como había estado antes.

_Es algo relacionado con Tsukishiro…_

—Eh…sí, pero ya se ha acabado. Realmente creo que debería irme, Li; gracias por preocuparte —ella ya se estaba dando vuelta para marcharse cuando la mano de Shaoran se cerró sobre su muñeca—. ¿Li…?

—¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y él? ¿Salió algo mal o te ha dicho algo que no te agradó? Kinomoto tú… —los ojos de Sakura estaban ocultos tras su flequillo mientras lo escuchaba, pero él pudo notar claramente cuando sus mejillas se inundaron de lágrimas.

Un profundo sentimiento de preocupación se instaló en el corazón de Shaoran. No era normal y tampoco estaba bien. No estaba bien que alguien como Kinomoto, que nunca hacía nada a nadie, estuviera así.

—¿Qué ha sido? —preguntó con voz bajita, tratando de darle intimidad al momento para que ella se sintiera en confianza y se descargara con él si fuera necesario.

No llegó una respuesta inmediata, tan solo algunos hipidos por el llanto.

—Yo…me he confesado a Yukito —murmuró sin mirarlo aún— y él…me ha rechazado porque ya quiere a otra persona.

Bien, eso no era para nada lo que él se esperaba y se trataba de algo mucho más íntimo que con lo que él se sentía capaz de lidiar.

—Ah Kinomoto… —fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero no necesito más, porque Sakura ya estaba recostando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras lloraba.

Era una situación incómoda y él odiaba, odiaba mucho, ver a las mujeres llorar. Lo único que en su desesperación se le ocurrió hacer fue quedarse quieto, dejándola desahogarse y, en algún momento, se armó de valor para colocar su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la chica, demostrando de alguna manera su apoyo.

Se quedaron así por un espacio de varios minutos hasta que ella se hubo calmado. Su respiración se volvió regular y Shaoran agradeció infinitamente por eso, porque no sabía qué hacer con ese tipo de cosas.

—Mira…te he empapado el uniforme… —mencionó con voz culpable. Él meneó la cabeza restándole importancia aún cuando ella no lo veía.

—No importa —dijo incómodo—, ¿te sientes mejor? —a pesar de que la ojiverde había asentido, no pudo tragarse el cuento y, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría mucho de ello, soltó otra frase—, porque sino…es decir, solo si tú quieres…eh…podemos hablar.

Así fue como, después de eso, ambos terminaron sentados en los columpios con el escaso sol que quedaba alumbrándolos mientras Sakura contaba su historia. Shaoran sintió en un principio que eso estaba muy fuera de lugar, pero terminó acostumbrándose a la suave voz de la chica, a sus gestos y lamentándose de corazón por la tristeza que la invadía.

Para cuando ella terminó, sus ojos estaban aguándose otra vez y él se desesperó. ¿No había terminado ya la fase del llanto? Comprendió entonces que, quizá, lo que ella sentía por Yukito Tsukishiro era lo suficientemente profundo para tenerla un tiempo más triste y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar los sentimientos de Tsukishiro …

—Gracias por escucharme, Li, has sido muy amable —había llegado su voz muy tímidamente a sus oídos, pero eso no evitó que se sobresaltara. Él asintió sintiendo que su cara ardía un poquito, tan fastidiosos como los cumplidos le resultaban.

—Uhm… —un suspiro triste de ella llamó su atención.

—Supongo que solo me queda estar muy feliz por Yukito, porque él ya ha encontrado a alguien…incluso aunque ese alguien no sea yo… —una nueva avalancha de lágrimas se avecinó y él gruñó internamente. ¡Pero por qué tenía que seguir llorando?

Sin pensárselo demasiado, rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos hasta hallar un pequeño pañuelo y se lo extendió sin si quiera mirarla, agitándolo una y otra vez para que lo notara.

—Anda, ya no llores —no se dio cuenta de que había sonado algo brusco diciendo eso hasta algunos segundos después, cuando se arrepintió de haberle hablado de esa manera.

La miró algo asustado por la reacción que pudiera tener, pero ella, después de pestañear unas cuantas veces, cogió el pañuelo soltando una pequeña risita.

—Vaya, ni si quiera me hubiera dado cuenta que me convertía en una llorona si no es por ti… —ese comentario lo hizo avergonzarse muchísimo, tanto como para comenzar a agitar los brazos de un lado a otro negando aquello.

—¡No, no pienses eso! Es solo que…es solo que… —su frase se quedó en el aire, pero no hizo falta que dijera nada porque ella le sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Ya casi está anocheciendo.

Si no hubiera sido porque Sakura se lo hizo notar, él no habría reparado en ello. Y, efectivamente, los leves resquicios de sol anunciaban que pronto el cielo estaría totalmente oscuro.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, poniendo a Shaoran de los nervios.

¿Qué se suponía que le seguía a eso? Él bajó la mirada, suponiendo que ya más nada podía hacer por la chica y ahogó un suspiro. Bueno, era hora de emprender la retirada, pero antes de dar cualquier paso, una leve exclamación de ella llamó su atención.

—¿Y todos esos chocolates? —la cara del muchacho se volvió un farolito de navidad y corrió a juntar los chocolates que había dejado caer en su descuido.

—Eh…no son nada —dijo irritándose porque ella tuviera que ver todo eso. Se suponía que era un secreto el hecho de que él hubiera aceptado todos esos presentes, mas la castaña claramente no entendía indirectas, porque se puso en cuclillas y cogió algunos para meterlos a la bolsa.

—¡Ah! ¿Son de las chicas del colegio, no? Vaya que has recibido tantos… —como su voz sonara aunque fuera un poquito melancólica, Shaoran supo que ver aquellos dulces la había lastimado.

—¿A ti no te dieron? —se atrevió a preguntar. La chica bajó la cabeza triste y negó.

—Bueno, Tomoyo me regaló uno, pero…ya sabes —murmuró.

Él se la quedó viendo y se dijo que debía de tener algo especial esa chica para hacerlo sentir con esas ganas de animarla, porque de verdad devastaba verla triste. Alternó su mirada entre ella y los chocolates una y otra vez hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para llamarla.

—Kinomoto, eh…si quieres…son tuyos —dijo con dificultad.

—¿Eh? —¿por qué rayos era tan distraída? Carraspeó un poco, escondiendo su mirada bajo el flequillo y le acercó las bolsas con timidez.

—Que te los doy.

No se escuchó nada unos segundos, pero luego oyó un suspiro y volvió a alzar la vista.

—No puedo aceptarlos, Li, te los han dado a ti… —le rechazó la chica con la pena pintada en su rostro.

—Pero no los quiero, ya puedes quedártelos tú —insistió, pero tan terca como nunca se la había imaginado, Sakura se negó una y otra vez a sus peticiones aunque parecía más que deseosa de tomarlos.

Shaoran recordó entonces por qué no se acercaba a las chicas. Siempre tenían que ser _tan _complicadas y poner peros a todos. Muy dentro de sí, tenía ganas de salir de ahí y dejarla sola; sin embargo, alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo retuvo pegado al suelo, mirándola como tratando de descifrar una cosa que ni el mismo entendía.

Unas palabras muy claras que alguna vez mencionó su hermana mayor, Shiefa, lo hicieron convencerse de que había encontrado una manera de que ella aceptara.

—Hace mucho tiempo, alguien me dijo que el chocolate es capaz de hacerte olvidar cualquier cosa que te aflija. O al menos eso creía ella y…yo no estoy seguro, pero quiero que te lleves estos chocolates, Kinomoto —empujó una de las bolsas a ella con mirándola con decisión.

—Pero, no puedo, son tuy…

—Yo me llevaré la mitad, ¿bien? Y entonces quizá podamos hacer una competencia sobre quién se los acaba más rápido. ¿Qué dices? —la chica se lo quedó viendo sin saber qué responder, pero al final suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Li —los dedos de Sakura rozaron los suyos al tomar la bolsa y el toquecito de electricidad que Shaoran sintió cuando eso pasó lo asustó.

El cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro para entonces y se dijo que era la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí, porque ya había perdido mucho tiempo ¿no?

—Sí, ya verás que te ganaré con esa competencia —mencionó mientras se paraba sin dejar de sacudirse la ropa, sintiéndose incapaz de verla a los ojos.

Sakura hizo lo mismo y cogió la bolsita que le había regalado. Se quedó parada frente a él, como esperando que terminara. En cuanto Shaoran recogió también sus cosas, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, porque no tenía más que decir y _de verdad_ quería irse.

No había dado más de un paso cuando sintió que ella lo jalaba de la camisa y aparecía de un momento a otro frente a él, con la mirada más verde de lo que él recordaba.

—Kinomoto, ¿qué…?

Y entonces ella le sonrió tímidamente, se acercó hasta su rostro y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Él se quedó tan tieso como una tabla, sin si quiera poder sonrojarse por la impresión que ese sencillo gesto le había causado.

Duró apenas unos segundos y ella se separó sin dejar su sonrisa, ahora algo más amplia.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Li. De verdad que eres un chico bueno —sin decir más, se dio vuelta y desapareció poco a poco mientras las luces titilantes del parque por fin comenzaban a encenderse.

Shaoran dejó su vista fija en el lugar por el cual ella había desaparecido. Poco a poco, a la vez que las luces se volvían estables, comenzó a tomar conciencia del hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto lo había besado.

Bueno, un beso en la mejilla, pero a él nunca lo había besado así nadie fuera de su familia, y eso porque _ellas_ lo habían obligado.

Se puso rojo hasta la punta del pelo y su mano viajó inconscientemente hasta ese lugar, con el corazón un poco más acelerado que de costumbre.

Ahogó un gruñido que le quería salir, suponía él que por la vergüenza de que una niña patosa fuera así de cariñosa con él, y sacudió la cabeza de un lugar a otro.

¡Vaya que San Valentín era una tontería! Y Sakura Kinomoto era una tonta, porque…porque…

Bueno, porque sí. Y si eso no bastaba, ya se le ocurriría algo bueno.

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan, la que no tiene nada que decir sobre ella misma en estos instantes .-**

¡Aloha gente! Sí, sí, lo sé. De nuevo Emi-chan viniendo con otra cosa que publicar cuando ni si quiera ha subido capítulos de otras tantas historias que tiene pendientes, pero es que...es que... ¡me negaba a guardarme esto un año más! Y, bueh, que ya vemos que es una cosa simple, pero quiero publicarlo para sacarme la espinita de no haberlo hecho el año pasado x)!

La idea de esta historia es muuy simple. Un mundo alterno sin magia, donde Shaoran es enviado de todas maneras a estudiar a Japón, pero por razones algo diferentes. Y, bueno, que de alguna manera tenía que acercarse ese par y se me ocurrió hacer esto cambiando un poquito los hechos. El summary lo odio, así que no debería extrañar a nadie que lo cambie pronto...otra vez -w-!

No digo nada más, pero... ¿qué les pareció? Les voy a agradecer muchísimo que me lo digan, así que esperaré muy ansiosa las opiniones. No me decepcionen (?). Ok, no, déjenme. La gripe me ha vuelto loca. En fin, un abrazo a los que se pasen por aquí. ¡Bye!


	2. El chico bueno

**Disclaimer:** Ya sabrán todos que los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y que yo solo soy una vaguita que busca divertirse un rato haciendo esto sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro :)!

**Summary**: Fue en un parque, durante una fría tarde de San Valentín, que Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto se acercaron por primera vez, aunque quizá no por las razones más convencionales. Y, después de ese encuentro, los dos tuvieron la certeza de algo: no querían volver a olvidarse de la existencia del otro.

* * *

**Dos: **_El chico bueno_

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Mientras avanzaba por las calles de Tomoeda acompañada tan solo por el correr del frío aire de febrero, se dijo a sí misma que a veces las personas podían sorprender gratamente.

Y una de esas grandes sorpresas había sido encontrarse con su compañero de clases, el chico más difícil con el que se había cruzado en la vida, en aquel parque justo en el momento en que más necesitaba a alguien.

_Quizá eso último del beso no estuvo del todo bien…_

Un pequeño sonrojo adornó sus mejillas con el recuerdo aún fresco de su atrevimiento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho horas atrás que acabaría su tarde de San Valentín llorando en un parque al lado del muchacho más cerrado de toda Tomoeda para luego besarlo en la mejilla por ser tan adorable y comprensivo se hubiera reído. Y avergonzado, claro está, pero no se arrepentía de haber hecho eso último. De alguna manera tenía que demostrarle su agradecimiento a Li por haberla sostenido cuando más lo necesitaba.

Además estaba muy consciente de que él no malinterpretaría aquella acción. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar para no llevar las cosas a los extremos era Shaoran Li, porque era un chico tan centrado que nunca se atrevería a sacar conclusiones antes de conocer todos los hechos…y ya que él se había enterado de todo el embrollo por el que había pasado…

Sakura Kinomoto tenía una idea simple y cándida acerca del amor. Tan simple y cándida como su propia personalidad, si podía decirse aquello.

Y, aún cuando muchos pudieran acusarla de ser una muchachita ingenua sin idea de la vida, nadie podía culparla de haber mentido cuando dijo que quería a Yukito Tsukishiro. Porque no era más que la verdad: ella estaba enamorada de Tsukishiro tanto como cualquier otra persona, inclusive de más edad, podría estarlo.

Entonces, al llegar a su casa con la mirada perdida en algún punto del camino y cargada con la bolsita de chocolates que Li muy amablemente le había dado, se dijo que estaría bien lamentarse, aunque fuera solo por un ratito más, por el hecho de no ser correspondida.

Sí, la habían rechazado. A ella, la siempre dulce y adorable de Sakura Kinomoto.

Ni bien cruzó la puerta de su hogar se marchó escaleras arriba, más preocupada porque nadie la viera que por asegurarse de si siquiera había alguien en casa.

Llegó a su habitación, echó el pestillo a su puerta y, dejando todo lo que cargaba con ella caer en algún lugar del piso, corrió hacia su cama para hundir el rostro entre las almohadas y peluches que la esperaban dispuestos, como pidiéndole que se acercase para consolarla.

Dolía mucho.

Aún sabiendo que no se trataba del fin del mundo ni mucho menos, sus ojos verdes se empañaron a la vez que los sollozos volvían a atacarla. ¿Cómo había durado tantos minutos sin volver a llorar? Hasta donde recordaba, lo único que había querido hacer luego de que muy gentilmente Yukito le hiciera saber que no le correspondía era dejar las lágrimas fluir.

_Li._

Oh, claro, él. Pero no había un Shaoran Li en su habitación en esos momentos que la distrajera con su agradable voz y sus tímidos intentos para reconfortarla.

Su labio inferior tembló al recordar la voz de su persona especial hablándole sobre cómo él ya había encontrado a alguien a quien querer y que ella pronto haría lo mismo, que solo tenía que abrir bien los ojos porque aparecería en el momento más inesperado.

Y ella sabía que era verdad, pero en ese preciso momento no podía pensar más que en él y en que nunca encontraría a una persona tan buena como Yukito para querer.

¿Quién más podría ser así de amable o recibirla siempre con ese gesto cariñoso? ¿Quién más podría enfrentarse a su hermano así solo para que dejara de fastidiarla de vez en cuando? ¿Quién más le daría caramelos cuando la viera para endulzarle el día de alguna manera?

Si alguien alguna vez llegaba a reemplazar el lugar que Tsukishiro ocupaba en su corazón en esos instantes entonces tendría que poder hacer eso y más, ¿no?

"_Te quiero mucho, Sakura, y solo deseo que seas feliz. Te prometo que pronto encontrarás a tu persona especial, ya lo verás"_

El labio inferior de la castaña tembló levemente y uno que otro hipido se le escapó. De pronto, un maullido a su costado y algo frotándose suavemente contra sus piernas la distrajo de su llanto.

Al mirar hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir todo aquello se encontró con su pequeño gatito Kero, que la miraba de una forma que ella quiso interpretar como preocupación.

Aún en la oscuridad de su habitación, Sakura le sonrió débilmente y le acercó a su pecho, dejando que el minino se acurrucara contra ella ronroneando como si con eso quisiera animarla.

—No te preocupes, Kero, ya verás que pronto estaré bien. Es solo que me siento un poco triste hoy. Para mañana estaré como nueva, ¿de acuerdo? —los ojos dorados de Kero la observaron unos segundos más y luego volvió a acurrucarse contra ella para brindarle su calor, como si le diera permiso para sentirse triste aquel día.

La tibieza de sus lágrimas al bajar no la sorprendió entonces y las dejó ir.

_Mañana será un nuevo día. Un nuevo y mejor día._

* * *

El sonido del despertador aturdió tanto a Sakura aquella mañana que logró que se enredara con las sábanas y cayera al piso. Miró desorientada, y adolorida, a su alrededor sin terminar de dimensionar qué tanto pasaba a su alrededor.

Un ligero "puff" a su costado la sacó de su estupor. Al voltearse se encontró con un pequeño osito de felpa tirado, fue entonces cuando sintió lo mucho que los párpados le pesaban y el cansancio que se traía encima. Los recuerdos del día anterior se vieron tan nítidos en su mente como para hacerla pasar del aturdimiento a la tristeza.

Se paró con desgano y apagó el despertador que, por lo demás, ya comenzaba a causarle un dolor de cabeza bastante serio. Había logrado dormir poco y muy mal durante la madrugada pero no se podía hacer nada ya respecto a eso.

—Bueno, ya es un nuevo día, ¿eh? —murmuró para sí misma mientras comenzaba a arreglarse para la escuela.

Se miró en el espejo tan solo para asegurarse que no se veía tan desastrosa como sospechaba, pero cualquier tipo de esperanza que tuviera murió en ese instante: se veía terrible.

Cierto sentimiento de amargura se apoderó de ella al pensar que, si ya estaba comenzando tan mal, seguro le esperaría un día aún peor; sin embargo, fiel a su actitud optimista por sobre todas las cosas, se dijo que era solo un pedacito del día, que siempre podía ir mejor.

Dándose ánimos a sí misma y tratando de mantener un semblante tan alegre como podía, porque no pensaba preocupar al resto con sus problemas, se puso a buscar su maletín alrededor de su cuarto. Lo ubicó por fin tirado al lado de un montón de envoltorios que ella no podía reconocer junto a los cuadernos que había dejado esparcidos por doquier la tarde anterior…

…_por haber estado muy emocionada con lo de la cita con Yukito._

Frunció los labios mientras se acercaba a recoger sus cosas. ¿Desde cuándo su mente era tan mala con ella? Suspiró aún pensando de dónde podrían haber salido todas las pequeñas envolturas de diferentes colores que estaban regadas en su alfombra, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse mucho más un maullido que sonó más a quejido llamó su atención.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Kero revolviéndose de un lugar a otro un poco más gordo de lo que lo recordaba. Alzó una ceja mirando a su mascota con curiosidad y, entonces, la bolsa junto a todos aquellos papelitos de colores le resultaron muy familiares.

_¡Los chocolates que me dio Li!_

Kero parecía haber estado haciendo una inspección nocturna y, tan glotón como siempre, no había dudado en hacerse con los chocolatitos. Una mueca de verdadera pena se instaló en el rostro de Sakura.

El minino rehuyó su mirada seguro viendo lo muy decepcionada que estaba y ella se dijo que ya no valía la pena si quiera gritarle a Kero por eso. Enojarse no iba a hacer que los chocolates que tanto le insistió su compañero en que le aceptase regresaran.

_Aunque sí me ayudaría a descargarme…_

Pero ella no era del tipo de personas que gritaban, ni mucho menos. Y sabía que si le decía algo a Kero terminaría descargando en él su malhumor y eso no sería justo, porque nadie tenía culpa alguna de que las cosas no resultaran como uno quiere. Aunque eso no era algo que su mente adolescente pudiera entender muy bien.

Metió lo que encontró en su maletín sin fijarse muy bien, sintiendo como poco a poco su nivel de desgano aumentaba y se levantó del suelo para salir de su habitación.

Una última mirada al reloj sobre su velador la puso lívida y la hizo correr escaleras abajo, diciéndose a sí misma de paso que el 15 de febrero no estaba resultando para nada su día…

_¡Sobre todo porque voy tarde!_

* * *

Cuando durante la hora del almuerzo el estómago de Sakura sonó escandalosamente, se dijo que se había equivocado bastante pensando que el día podía mejorar en algún punto.

Luego de haber llegado tarde y que su castigo fuera quedarse a limpiar sola ese día el aula luego de clases, el profesor de matemáticas la había atrapado distraída y la sacó al frente a resolver un ejercicio con el que obviamente no pudo.

Tener un cero más para su récord en ese curso no era algo muy agradable y menos a tan poco tiempo de terminar la primaria.

—Sakura, sabes que siempre podemos compartir el mío —la melodiosa voz a su costado la sacó de sus lamentos y a ella casi se le aguaron los ojos al encontrarse con el lindo rostro de su mejor amiga sonriéndole tan cariñosamente como siempre.

Sin embargo, por muy hambrienta que estuviera o todas las ganas que la embargaban de aceptar aquella oferta, no podía ser tan desconsiderada. ¿Cómo robarle el almuerzo a Tomoyo así como así?

Meneó la cabeza haciendo uno que otro gesto para restarle importancia al asunto, pero el sonido de su traicionero estómago la delató otra vez. De más estaba decir que se había puesto roja a más no poder.

—Yo…yo… —tartamudeó sin saber cómo encubrirse. Su mejor amiga rodó sus bonitos ojos amatistas y le puso su cajita de almuerzo enfrente.

—No me obligues a alimentarte, Sakura.

Con la cabeza gacha y sabiendo de antemano que no ganaría aquella batalla con Tomoyo, asintió y comenzó a comer lentamente ante la atenta mirada de esta.

Los minutos pasaron volando en silencio mientras ambas comían en aparente tranquilidad, aún cuando Sakura no dejaba de sentirse muy culpable por las cosas que hacía pasar al resto con sus torpezas y descuidos.

Terminaron poco tiempo después y se quedaron ambas con la mirada clavada en el cielo, lo suficientemente nublado para deprimir a cualquiera ese día. Sobre todo a Sakura.

—¿Me contarás ya qué fue lo que pasó ayer con Yukito? —la pregunta le llegó tan de improviso que no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces.

—¿Eh? —el rostro de Tomoyo permaneció sonriente mientras pasaba su delicada mano que parecía hecha de porcelana por el pasto frío sobre el que se encontraban.

—Que me digas lo que ha pasado ayer con Yukito, Sakura, porque necesito saber por qué traes esa carita tan triste hoy o no podré dormir tranquila.

La castaña se quedó mirando a su amiga con cierta sorpresa y luego sacudió su cabeza un poquito. Por un momento pensó que podría esconderle las cosas a la chica que tenía en frente, pero eso era imposible. Tomoyo la conocía probablemente mejor que ella misma.

Abrazó sus piernas a su pecho y una brisa fresca pasó haciéndola estremecerse.

—Pensé que al menos estaría haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo, pero ya veo que hoy soy muy mala hasta para eso —murmuró sin levantar la mirada.

—Eres mala mintiendo porque eres una persona genuina, Sakura —aquel comentario hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—Espero que tengas razón…

El sonido de los pájaros a su alrededor fue lo único que se escuchó por algunos segundos, entonces sintió cómo la mano de la amatista se posaba en su hombro dándole un cálido apretón que para ella significó mucho más de lo que nadie pudiera pensar.

—Cuéntamelo, Sakura.

Y, como si de una orden mágica a la que no podía negarse se tratase, ella comenzó a relatar cada paso del día anterior por la tarde. Desde su encuentro lleno de emoción con Yukito hasta el rechazo a su declaración, pasando por su despedida y su llegada al parque Pingüino con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

Tomoyo escuchó en todo momento sin hacer ningún comentario, manteniendo su agarre en su hombro como una manera de darle fuerzas que ella continuó agradeciendo durante todo el tiempo que habló.

—…y estaba muy mal, pero entonces apareció Li de la nada y me preguntó si podía hacer algo por mí. Me escuchó e incluso soportó que le empapara el uniforme. Debo haberme visto realmente tonta llorando tanto. Me veía tan mal que tuvo que obligarme a aceptar unos chocolates que le había regalado a él, ¿puedes creerlo? Algún día voy a tener que encontrar la manera de agradecérselo porque…

—¿Que Li hizo qué? —Sakura detuvo su discurso en ese instante y se giró a ver a la pelinegra, que la observaba de una forma que ella no podía identificar muy bien.

¿Era sorpresa o algo más parecido a la incredulidad? No, ¿era emoción lo que veía? Ella lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue repetir sus palabras más lentamente.

—Que me preguntó si estaba bien, me acompañó hasta que me calme, me escuchó y me regaló unos chocolates seguro que por lo triste que me veía. ¿Por qué? —las chispas saltando dentro de los ojos de Tomoyo la confundieron y asustaron un poco—. ¿Hay…hay algo de malo en eso? —inquirió ya a la defensiva por la actitud de su amiga.

Su pregunta pareció despertar algo en la otra muchacha, porque al instante se recompuso y meneó la cabeza, moviendo la mano para intentar restarle importancia al asunto.

—Claro que no, Sakurita, es solo que me ha sorprendido un poco… —ella frunció el ceño.

—¿El qué?

—Bueno, que Li hiciera todo eso siendo que siempre se muestra como un chico tan…difícil… —la ojiverde hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues sí, pero no por eso deja de ser un chico amable. Yo no le veo nada de raro —defendió como pudo a su compañero, aún cuando no sabía si sus palabras eran del todo ciertas, pero no podía hacer menos si él se había portado tan bien.

La risa melodiosa de Tomoyo la terminó por desconcertar y la obligó a abandonar su pose de pelea para preguntarse qué rayos le habría picado a su mejor amiga.

—No es nada de eso, Sakura. Estoy segura que Li es un chico de lo más amable, me refería a otra cosa, pero tú no tienes por qué entenderlo —cada vez que hablaba, Tomoyo solo lograba confundirla más.

Las cejas de Sakura se curvaron sin poder llegar a descifrar los mensajes ocultos de la amatista.

—¿No tengo que entender qué?

—Son locuras mías, ya me conoces —le guiñó un ojo la otra y ella no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros—. ¿Y qué tal estaban esos chocolates?

Su mirada se ensombreció al instante recordando su descubrimiento de la mañana con respecto a Kero y al regalo de Li.

—Kero se los ha comido todos… —susurró con voz lúgubre.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se removió en su lugar y asintió una vez.

—Que Kero se los comió todos mientras yo dormía porque los dejé tirados anoche en el piso. Es que…

El sonido de algunas ramas rompiéndose unos pasos más allá las alarmó a ambas y las hizo callar. Las dos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y su sorpresa fue máxima al encontrarse con unos grandes ojos castaños observándolas con algo parecido a la molestia bajo las espesas cejas fruncidas en un gesto poco amable.

Shaoran Li, sin detenerse a mirarlas un segundo más, se dio media vuelta y desapareció tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

El viento movió el cabello de ambas chicas como único indicador de que seguían presentes en ese lugar.

—¿E…ese era Li? —preguntó Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

—Sí —respondió Tomoyo con voz extraña.

El gesto de la castaña se contrajo mientras su mente trabajaba a todo ritmo preguntándose qué tanto habría oído Li de la conversación para poner esa cara. Por la última mirada que le había dirigido seguro escuchó lo suficiente como para molestarse.

—¿Crees que haya oído que dejé sus chocolates tirados por cualquier lado como si no me importaran nada? —se atrevió a consultar sintiendo la pena apoderarse de ella.

—Bueno…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse un poco más miserable aquel día. Por primera vez en los dos años que llevaba de conocerle, Shaoran Li había sido amable con ella e incluso le había hecho un lindo presente y tenía que terminar todo de esa manera: con él oyendo aquel infortunado pedacito de conversación que seguro haría que pensara que era una tonta y desconsiderada.

Definitivamente, odiaba el 15 de febrero.

* * *

Sakura, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de su escuela, lanzó su enésimo suspiro de esa tarde sin dejar de ver hacia el exterior.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Una mueca se formó en su rostro al mirar de reojo el reloj y constatar una vez más que definitivamente se le había pasado la hora.

Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para la seis y ella era, con toda seguridad, la única alumna que quedaba rondando en la primaria. Nada más terminar las clases había empezado una leve llovizna que logró que suspendieran las actividades de los clubes y todos los alumnos habían salido directo a sus casas para resguardarse del frío.

Todos excepto ella, que tenía que quedarse un ratito más para cumplir con el castigo que le impuso su profesor por llegar tarde. No pensó que le tomaría demasiado tiempo, pero nunca había tenido que limpiar el salón sola y vaya que era un trabajo arduo.

Terminó de hacerlo cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde cuando, lamentablemente, la lluvia había empeorado lo suficiente para hacerla querer quedarse bajo techo por un rato más tan solo con la esperanza de que bajase la intensidad de esta. Y así lo hizo, pero en esos momentos, ya casi una hora más tarde, se arrepentía profundamente de su decisión.

Si no iba pronto a casa seguro su hermano pondría el grito en el cielo por no encontrarla y se armaría un escándalo. Además de que su padre podría preocuparse y ella no quería eso de ninguna manera.

_Pero si tan solo esperara un poquito más…_

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo más fuerte la hizo convencerse de que esa idea era una tontería. Tomó su maletín con un gesto triste y se asomó a la salida ya con los zapatos puestos. Al menos tenía zapatos, porque ir con patines en lluvia sí que hubiera sido una misión suicida.

Avanzó los pasos que la separaban del exterior y en cuanto sintió las primeras gotas de la incansable lluvia golpear su rostro se dijo que era el peor día que recordaba en toda su existencia.

—¿Kinomoto? —la voz llamándola la sobresaltó lo suficiente para hacerla girar el cuello tan rápido que podría habérselo roto.

Sakura pensó que se estaba volviendo loca en cuanto la figura de Shaoran Li apareció a unos pasos de ella sosteniendo el mango de un paraguas aún plegado.

—¿L-Li? —tartamudeó no muy segura de su voz o de si lo que veía era verdad. El chico, que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, puso su típico gesto de seriedad y molestia.

_Sí, ese es Li._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se escapó la pregunta de sus labios en un susurro. Él se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras caminaba hasta quedar un poco más cerca de ella y luego miró al piso.

—Me quedé un rato más con el profesor Terada para resolver algunos asuntos —informó. Sakura se dijo que esa era una respuesta muy típica de Li: nunca daría más información de la que le pidieran—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —ella parpadeó y se revolvió en su sitio sintiendo cómo algunas gotitas del exterior la alcanzaban.

—Eh, ya sabes, el profesor me castigó hoy y… —Shaoran rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Ah…

Sakura frotó sus brazos para darle calor cuando el frío chocó contra ella, aunque eso también la hizo darse cuenta que estaba tardando de más y que estaba retrasando a su compañero de paso.

—Es hora de irme, ya me he retrasado bastante de hecho. Nos vemos mañana, Li —movió su mano de un lado a otro y avanzó algunos pasos bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

La lluvia comenzó a golpearla nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero entonces la voz del castaño volvió a llamarla.

—¡Eh! ¿pero vas a irte así? —Sakura pestañeó varias veces sin llegar a comprenderlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás sin paraguas —le señaló él mirándola desde su lugar.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y luego soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Ah bueno…es que yo…es que yo…olvidé traerlo y…bueno, ya sabes —murmuró bajando la mirada.

Meneó la cabeza tratando de restarle importancia y se esforzó por darle una sonrisa a su compañero.

—Pero no importa, no vivo tan lejos y…

—Toma —cuando Shaoran Li cortó su discurso de "no te preocupes, no pasa nada" para extenderle el mango de su paraguas sin si quiera mirarla a los ojos, ella se quedó petrificada.

—¿Eh? —el chico bufó, seguro exasperado por sus despistes, y meció un poquito el paraguas frente a ella.

—Que agarres esto —le insistió.

Sakura procesó aquella simple petición-orden tan rápido como su pobre cerebro pudo y se horrorizó al instante. ¿Pero cómo podía él darle su paraguas?

—¿Qué? Ni lo pienses, Li, no puedo. Te vas a empapar tú y…

—Tengo uno de repuesto allá dentro. Ten esto y márchate, ¿no decías que se te hacía tarde? —le dijo, aunque más pareció haber gruñido todo mientras seguía rehuyéndole la mirada.

Esta vez el chico no espero una respuesta, solo tomó su mano y la obligó a agarrar el paraguas sin consultarle más.

—Ya, adiós —y, luego de darle una última mirada que a ella le pareció tan cargada de molestia como siempre, comenzó a darse vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando pudo reaccionar y trató de avanzar hacia él.

—Eh, Li, espera… tú…tú…no puedes hacer esto…

—¿No puedo? —inquirió él alzando una ceja y cruzando de brazos. Sakura enrojeció en cuanto notó que sus palabras podían ser muy malinterpretadas.

—No, no quise decir eso. Claro que puedes…es solo que… ¿no estás molesto por lo que escuchaste hoy? Yo pensé que después de todo…

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —ladeó la cabeza.

Ella miró directamente a los cristalinos ojos de Li buscando cualquier resquicio de burla que pudiera haber en ellos, pero solo se encontró con su misma mirada franca de siempre. Una mirada que no dejaba de ser algo intimidante para ella, pero sincera.

—Es que mi gato se comió todos tus chocolates… —terminó por decir. Él parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego bajó el rostro, como si intentara ocultar algo.

La boca de Sakura casi se va al suelo cuando vio una muy pequeña sonrisa aparecer en el rostro del castaño, aunque era más parecida a una mueca que a cualquier otra cosa.

—No estoy enojado, Kinomoto —le aclaró con gesto extraño, como si intentara contener la risa—. No es tu culpa que tu gato se haya comido los chocolates, además yo ni si quiera debería haber escuchado tu conversación. Fue de casualidad, por cierto —ella asintió a todo viendo cómo el rostro del muchacho iba de la diversión a la incomodidad, seguro por haber admitido eso último.

—Oh bueno… —susurró ya sin saber qué más decir. Algo cálido se fue extendiendo en su pecho al mirar el paraguas que él le había entregado y miró a Li con lo que ella supuso era profundo agradecimiento—, no sé cómo darte las gracias, Li, de verdad que eres un chico muy bueno…

El rostro de Shaoran se encendió un poquito y se removió volviendo a su estado de permanente molestia. Retrocedió incómodo y sus ojos se escondieron tras su flequillo.

—Deberías ya dejar de decir eso —lo escuchó decir bajito.

El "¿eh?" que se escapó de su boca seguro no fue oído por el chico, ya que este salió corriendo ni bien dijo aquella última frase.

Sakura se quedó parada en medio de la entrada de la primaria con el paraguas en la mano y un sentimiento de confusión inundándola.

_¿Dejar de decir qué?_

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente a su mente al recordar que, probablemente, él se refería a que le decía por segunda vez lo buen chico que era.

_¿Li no quiere ser un chico bueno?_

Parpadeó varias veces sin llegar a entender aquello, pero cuando su mirada se detuvo en el paraguas verde en mano sonrió para sí misma.

Si Li no quería que le dijeran que era un chico bueno, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo porque era el más amable muchacho con el que se había cruzado en ese par de días.

Además, acababa de hacer su 15 de febrero uno de los días con mejor fin que podía recordar.

_Ganar un nuevo amigo siempre puede arreglar cualquier cosa, ¿no?_

Y aunque sospechaba que él seguiría rechazando su ofrecimiento de ser su amigo por un poco de tiempo más se dijo que tendría que seguir tratando porque era un chico demasiado bueno como para seguirlo ignorando.

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan.-**

Aloha gente linda. ¡Feliz San Valentín! Yeiih, ¿a quién le gusta esta fecha? No es de mis favoritas, pero vamos que ya que nos trae a colación el tema del amor a veces emociona e inspira un poco. En fin, no puedo creer que haya logrado esta actualización justo para esta fecha C: - Emi-chan está muy emocionada ;w;!

Primero quería agradecerles a esas bellas personitas que me dejaron su comentario, se molestaron en ponerme en favoritos, alertas o sencillamente leyendo esto. No esperaba que fuera recibido con tanto cariño, pero agradezco mucho eso C:! Y bien que no se suponía que hubiera una continuación a esto, pero ya no me pude resistir. Se me ocurrió esto de un momento a otro y decidí ponerlo, no suelo controlar mis impulsos. Esta vez quise poner la perspectiva de Sakura y sé que he sido mala con ella, pero bueh, al menos intenté que quedara bonito al final (?).

No sé qué pueda traerme esto, pero que sepan que lo hice con mucho cariño. Alguien entre los comentarios me preguntó qué pasó después de ese primer encuentro en el parque y esto fue lo que pasó. Espero que la musa siga de mi parte para traerles otra cosa linda sobre este par pronto.

Argh, siempre tiendo a explayarme mucho, pero basta, basta. Solo les dejo el capítulo y ojalá les guste, estaré esperando a ver qué opinan. Les mando un abrazo a todas y que lo pasen lindo aunque esta fecha tampoco les guste mucho (?) y, si no, siempre pueden salir a golpear parejas felices. ¡Saludooos!


End file.
